1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shopping carts and associated information displays for imparting point of purchase information venues.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of different grocery cart attachments, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,953, 4,292,749, 4,513,983, 5,301,443, and 5,810,372.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,953 a shopping cart display guide attachment is disclosed which is secured to the handle indicia insertion therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,749 illustrates a simple clip-on coupon display clipboard holder device for shopping carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,983 claims a point of purchase advertising cylinder that is secured between the cart's handle support arms having multiple display surfaces therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,443 discloses a shopping cart handle display which provides for multiple fixed advertising areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,732 is directed towards an improved shopping cart push handle having a hollow visual interior surface into which structured ad inserts can be positioned.